If Only
by SaltyJak
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little practice fic to get my head back in the game after a short hiatus. I don't even know where it came from. Implied Timmy/Tootie. Very light romance.</html>


There was no way for it to work between them.

That's what he told himself during the more sleepless nights.

_She_ loved him, that was obvious, likely the most obvious thing in the world.

He wanted to admit he loved her.

He _couldn't_ admit he loved her. The glances and laughs from his friends and family, it was more than he was willing to put himself through, nevermind her.

AJ, being his smartest friend, second only to her, told him first.

"Just ask her out, she's been pining after you since the day you first met! Make her happy... make yourself happy!"

He responded that he wasn't sure it was a good idea, could it really work between them? She was borderline obsessed with him.

Chester was next, oblivious as he was.

"Dude, this is sad. You like her, she likes you, what's to think about? You only live once, make it count for something."

He responded that if Chester ever used YOLO around him again, he'd rip out his vocal chords, not in a threatening way, more of a joke.

He would though.

Then he asked how Chester was so sure. He told him that she told everyone and that he had seen the way he looks at her.

Maybe...

Elmer came next, for reasons he couldn't grasp.

"Timmy, does my boil seem bigger to you?"

Wait. No, the other time.

"Timmy, Tootie asked me to give you this."

A note. Asking him to meet her during lunch. She always sat alone.

He didn't know why, she was too pretty to sit by herself.

There were those thoughts again. Telling him she was pretty, telling him to just go for it.

But he couldn't.

Sanjay was next. Again, he didn't know why, he barely knew the Indian boy.

Sorry, South-Asian.

Or so he began calling himself.

"Timmy! Tootie asked me to ask you why you 'flaked' on her?"

He told him that he didn't 'flake' on anyone. That he and Tootie didn't have a date. She wanted him to meet her at lunch, he opted out and didn't go to lunch.

Sanjay shrugged and walked off.

The next to come was Francis, of all people.

"Turner, your girlfriend asked me to tell you to meet her in the park or else I'll pound you." Francis stopped and tried to get his abnormally small brain to form a coherent thought. "Actually, me pounding you was my idea."

Evidently, she was getting desperate.

They only became stranger after that.

"Turner! Stop wasting time and propose to that nerdy looking girl already! Also, 'F'!"

Crocker handed him a white sheet of paper with a red 'F' on it.

Propose? In middle school?

He wondered if it was her idea, or his epileptic teacher's.

Not that it mattered, it could have been both of theirs' given her personality, and his lack of sanity.

Next was Trixie, the only girl that could give her competition for his heart.

"I really don't know why I'm even talking to you, but that girl... name begins with a 'T', she said you two have a study date?"

He told her they didn't. She was too smart to need help with school work.

After her was Veronica, Trixie's friend.

"Look, I'm definitely not the smartest person around here, but I know love when I see it, and you two are like, made for each other. Why not give her a chance so she can stop asking people to talk to you?"

He told her she wouldn't understand.

She huffed and left, like the rest.

His parents were next on the list.

"Honey, that girl, Tootie? Why not just give her a chance? She really does care about you, and so do we..."

Despite the fact that shortly after telling him this, they left him with her red-headed, pink-eyed, child-stomping sister.

"Twerp!"

That ever persistent nickname.

"Vicky."

"Here. Mail call."

A note.

By red-head herself.

_I'm really tired of this song and dance between you and the Twerpette, the sexual tension can be cut with a knife. Normally I couldn't care less, but she deserves to be happy, and, much as it pains me to write, you do too. So just take her out, tell her how you feel, give her a roll in the hay, whatever. But get it over with so I can focus on making you miserable. Sincerely, your favorite babysitter._

He found himself reading the note over and over and over again. Taking in each detail and the slight smell of her perfume on the paper, then crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

"If only you knew..."

He loved her.

How nice she was to him.

Her beautiful violet eyes.

Her midnight black hair.

Her cute awkwardness.

The fact that she would be by his side no matter what.

But they were all wrong. His parents, his friends, his enemies.

Because he loved her sister more.

Her fiery personality.

The fact that she never backed down.

Her brilliant pink eyes.

Her autumn-red hair.

The blush that only he could bring out, even if it was only once.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>AN: What the fuck did I just write?


End file.
